Robotic devices are frequently used in manufacturing and in animation. Such robots need to have precise movements in order to perform intricate production tasks and to move in a realistic, life-like manner for animation.
Currently, robots use motors and gears, pneumatics, hydraulics, or pulleys with cables to control movements of robots. The motor and gear controls have problems with backlash when they change direction. Pneumatics and hydraulic systems make noise and may leak. Cables within a sleeve are frequently used but tend to have a jerky motion due to the friction within the sleeve. The use of pulleys and cables to move grippers attached at the end of an arm creates problems with maintaining the right tension and position as the arm bends and moves.
Accordingly, a force transducer or actuator for robotic devices which will enable more precise control over the robot's movements is needed.